


How to travel in time and piss off Prussians

by BlackSmile



Series: How to travel in time [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Frederick the Great - Freeform, Hans Hermann von Katte - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Ninth Doctor - Freeform, OC, Own Character, Time Travel, and a giant bug, mentions of Fratte, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I basically just told Frederick the Great to go screw himself. I’m great.” I ran my hands down my face. “Just great.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to travel in time and piss off Prussians

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader :D  
> Thanks for coming here, I feel very honored by your presence. In the following you will read something that randomly came to my mind and had to be written down. I apologize for any mistakes, this story isn't beta read  
> Please enjoy your stay ^^

“Holy shit!” I yelled as something jumped on me.

Well ‘something’ made it sound like I didn’t recognize it, which I actually did, even though not recognizing it might have been better for my current situation. Because right now I was trapped under a giant bug. Yes, a giant bug, it was as big as a human and twice as wide. And I was trapped right under it. I screamed and tried to crawl away, but it pushed me to the ground and with that the air out of my lungs.

Normally I didn’t have a problem with bugs, I just picked up the next newspaper and smacked it dead, but I had my doubts that this would work on this one. It was after all a giant bug! A giant bug which, deliberately or not, was slowly chocking me under it. Was this really how I was going to die? Chocked by the weight of a giant freaking bug lying on me?

Just as my vision started to fail me I heard an ugly sound like someone chopping meat. A huge pile of meat. With the sound the bug collapsed onto me completely and a squeaky sound escaped my lips. I moved my lips desperately, probably looking like a fish on land, except that I wanted air in my lungs. Somebody started shouting, at least I thought to have heard so, maybe my brain was already starting to hallucinate.

Something touched my cheek, I couldn’t see what, mostly due to the huge bug still lying on me. My consciousness was just failing me as the weight suddenly lifted and sweet, fresh air filled my lungs – It still didn’t save me from the blackness taking over.

~~~~~

 

When I came to again I was tucked into a fluffy blanket and leaned against something. I groaned and yawned before taking a look around. This was definitely not the hallway from my university, it looked more like some sort of machinery room. A weird sort of machinery room, I had never seen anything like it.

Frowning I slowly stood up, keeping the blanket with me – _It was really fluffy, don’t judge_. Where the hell was I? I went to the middle of the room where this kind of column stood, surrounded by what looked like control boards. Reaching out I caressed the various buttons and levers. I was really tempted to just press one and look what it did, but since that elevator incident...

A door opened and closed. “Oi, don’t touch that!” I jumped back with a yelp, looking for the source of the voice. A man had entered the room and was glaring at me like I had killed his cat. He was tall, really tall, but then again being tall next to me was no big deal. And he was skinny. Not skeleton skinny, but skinny, he had big ears.

I drew my hand back and faced him. “Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?”

“I’m the Doctor, don’t worry, you’re safe here.” He casually strolled towards me and grinned.

“A doctor? A doctor who brought me to a machinery room after I was almost chocked to death because of a giant bug. What kind of doctor are you?”

“Just the Doctor.” His grin grew and I wanted to punch him in the face. “Also this isn’t a machinery room.”

“Then what is this _the Doctor_?”

“You humans would call it a spaceship.”

I hesitated. “A spaceship.”

“Jup.”

“You’re fucking me with, aren’t you?”

“I’m not fucking with anyone!” he looked offended.

“Yeah… whatever. How about I just walk out of that door and go home?”

He shrugged. “Be my guest.”

“Fine!” I stomped past him and out of the door. I was greeted by a small street I knew, not far from my home. I had no idea how I came here, but right now I was just glad that I could go home. Just as I wanted to start walking something popped up inside my head.

The door creaked slightly as I opened again. “In chase it was you who shoved that bug off me… thanks.”

The Doctor dude smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Again I hesitated. “Why was there this huge bug in my university? Don’t these things just exist in the rain forests or Australia?”

“They don’t exist in either. This bug was an alien, haven’t figured out yet what kind of.”

“An Alien?”

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

“You just told me that I was almost chocked to death by an alien bug! I think I got the right to ask a lot of questions!”

He sighed and walked towards me. “You don’t seem to be ready for such knowledge, you should head home.”

“What knowledge? Are there more aliens than this thing?”

“Way more!” Suddenly he grinned again.

I just stared to the floor in silence. Aliens. Like, real freaking aliens. Either this was a really good prank or this was serious. “Are you serious?”

“As serious as I can get.”

Slowly I started making my way back to the control boards. “Then this really is a space ship?”

“Jup, my TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space.”

“You’re trying to say that can travel through time and space with this thing?”

“Oi, don’t call her that. And yes, I can.” Suddenly his eyes gleamed excitingly. “Wanna go on a trip?”

I raised both my index fingers as a warning. “You are insane.”

“Been called that a few times.” Travelling through time and space. This was getting too much for me.

“Excuse me.” I hurried back outside to breath some fresh air.

The door opened a few seconds after it fell shut and I heard him ask carefully: “Are you alright?”

“I just needed some fresh air.” Taking one more deep breath I faced him again.

An awkward silence spread.

“You know, I never got your name, …?” He started after a few moments.

“Ísól.” I said, shaking his hand for the sake of manners.

“That’s an unusual name, Ísól, nice to meet you.”

“You’re in Iceland, what do you expect?” He just grinned and again I wanted to punch him. It was five minutes since I met that guy and I already wanted to punch him twice. Not even the last person I’ve been in a relationship with has managed that. “Well, I better… head home, I guess.” I pointed into the direction of my home and took a few steps back.

“You be careful.”

“I will. And… thanks again for that bug thing.” I already turned around and walked down the street.

“Sure thing.” He called.

I turned around while walking. “Bye!”

He just lifted his hand a bit and leaned against his spaceship. Shoving my hands into my pocket I snorted to myself. Nobody would ever believe me what I experienced today. A giant bug alien, a spaceship that also travelled through time, this day couldn’t get any weirder.

“Hey, Ísól!” I turned around, the Doctor still stood there. “You know, when I talked about taking a trip, I was serious.”

“You mean you’d take me to some random planet a thousand years from now?” I called back, actually laughing. The idea didn’t seem so bad after all.

“Wherever and whenever you want.”

An idea sprang into my mind. “But what about here? I would be gone for a while, wouldn’t I?”

“Time machine, I can just drop you off again two minutes after we left.” Not it was my turn to grin and walking back.

“No big bugs?”

He shook his head and held the door open for me. “No big bugs.”

 

~~~~~

 

The TARDIS shook and I fell to the ground, laughing. After discussing for almost an hour about our destination I finally won the argument and the Doctor had set his spaceship for my destination.

“Well here we are, Palace of Sanssouci, 15th of August 1775.” He announced and I jumped up and ran to the door like a little girl at Christmas. “Oi, Ísól, I wouldn’t do that.” The Doctor called.

“Why?” I turned around, hand already on the handle of the door. He just looked down and up on me, so I followed his example and sighed an “Oh.”. Maybe a miniskirt with over knee socks and a tank top revealing the tattoo on my left upper arm were not suitable clothes for the period of time I had chosen to travel to. “But I don’t have anything else with me.” I said, already starting to despair.

“Nah, come with me.” He grinned and led me to the biggest wardrobe I had ever seen. It was gigantic. Not like these walk-in closets, they were a shame against this. Clothes from all periods of time I could imagine, every possible style. I felt my mouth water just by looking at it.

“Can I move in here?”

The Doctor laughed and led me up some stairs. “Sorry to disappoint, but there is no bed here.”

“Don’t care, look at all these clothes! Oh my god, is that a crinoline?” I was about to storm off when he grabbed my arm.

“Wrong century, dear.”

“But, but… Crinoline! And Corsets!”

He just laughed and continued walking.

 

It took me another hour to find a dress that fitted me and to put it on. When I was finally done, the Doctor had to help me with my hair. Couldn’t show up in Sanssouci looking like a street girl after all.

The first thing I was greeted with after opening the door was a slap in the face by a fir branch. I heard the Doctor laughing as I staggered back a bit.

“Not funny!” I hissed and ducked under the branch to get outside. Of course we had landed in the middle of trees. Many trees. Too many trees for me, I didn’t want to ruin my dress! Luckily we quickly found our way onto one of the paths and panicking I checked my hair and dress.

“You look fine, don’t worry.” The Doctor, also in periodically clothes, walked beside me and offered his arm, which I promptly took and so we strolled down the path through the trees. He maybe was not a pretty boy like time travelers were in the movies, but he was kind and not that bad. And he was wearing a frock, how could I say no to a man in a frock?

We strolled down the path for a few minutes before it cleared up and I suddenly recognized the place. Six flower beds surrounding a fountain, on our left six terraces and on top of them a small castle. I was about to squeal in excitement when I suddenly heard shouts and a small group of soldiers came running towards us.

“Uhm… should we run?” I whispered anxiously and gripped the Doctors arm a little tighter.

“Nah, don’t worry.”

I still had an urge to just turn around and run, but I knew I wouldn’t get far with trained soldiers on my heels, so I stayed. Six soldiers stopped in front of us, they didn’t seem very pleased with two strangers wandering around. Especially me they looked at very suspiciously. I gulped and started screaming in my head. How could I have forgotten? No women in Sanssouci. Except very few.

“State your name and concern.” One of the Soldiers demanded.

“Of course, no need for hurry, my good Sir.” The Doctor smiled and pulled out a card. “We are invited by the king for this night.” He smiled and showed them the card.

The Soldiers still didn’t seem very pleased, but the one in charge nodded grim. “I will escort you. Gilger, Werthner, you will come with me.” He said to two of the other soldiers. “Sir…?” he asked, turned to the Doctor.

“Doctor, just Doctor please.”

“Very well, Doctor and your wife, I assume, …?”

“Oh no, not wife! He’s my-“ I tried to explain quickly, but was cut off by the Doctor. “Father. You must excuse my daughter, she’s exhausted from the long journey.”

The Soldier barely noticeable raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Of course. If you will follow me.” He led the way up the stairs to the small castle.

While following I pulled the Doctor a little closer and whispered to him: “Something is wrong.”

“Why? What should be wrong?” He leaned down to me a little.

“These Soldiers should speak French or German. They do neither, they speak perfect Icelandic.”

“Oh yes, forgot to mention it. The TARDIS translates everything inside your head, so their French sounds like Icelandic to them and your Icelandic sounds like French to them.”

“That’s… that’s actually pretty awesome. What about Latin? Would I understand Latin?”

“Of course.”

I laughed quietly. “That’s so freaking awesome. By the way, where did you get an invitation for this night?”

“Oh, I didn’t.” He pulled out the paper again. “That’s psychic paper, makes you believe to see whatever you’re told to be on it.”

“You mean I could walk straight into some high security base with a blank paper?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you should. Why would you want to walk into a high security base?”

“Because I could.” I laughed and grinned. He maybe was weird, but the good kind of weird, he was a good one.

 

~~~~~

 

As soon as we stepped into the entrance hall I felt my heartbeat speeding up and realization hit me. We actually were walking through Sanssouci in 1775, about to meet Frederick the Great. Holy freaking shit!

We were led into a smaller room where we were told to sit down and wait for “a little while” since “the king was very busy at the moment”. Fine with me, I could walk around the castle without these annoying barriers. While the Doctor sat down in a chair I walked around the room in awe, staring at and touching everything within my reach. I felt like I was in a dream, this was too awesome to be real. Not to mention that I had travelled in time. Travelled in time. And just a few hours ago I had thought the huge bug was weird.

An hour or so passed before a servant came into the room to inform us that we would have dinner before the king could join us. Dinner was very welcomed, so I didn’t complain. When was the last time I had eaten? Probably my breakfast. Thus the Doctor and I ended up sitting around a wooden table, eating dinner and talking easily. Turned out that this was a habit of his; saving people’s life and eventually taking them on a trip through time and space. His present companion was a girl from London, but she had wanted to spend some time with her mother, so he was travelling alone for some time.

After dinner another servant led us through another chamber, the one where concerts were held, I assumed because of the grand piano, to the next room where he knocked loudly before entering. “Your Majesty, your guests for tonight have arrived.” He announced and was about to leave again, when the gruff answer came from across the room. “I don’t expect any guests.”

The servant looked at us suspiciously, before quickly taking up his duties again. “I am most certain that they had an invitation directly from you.”

“Show me.”

The boy nodded and returned to us, holding out a hand. “May I see the invitation?”

“Of course.” The Doctor answered just as friendly and passed him the blank paper. I watched him disappear into the room and peeked around the corner to see him pass it to the figure sitting on an armchair, back to us. He held the blank paper for a few moments before huffing and giving it back to the servant.

“Maybe my dear sister was right; age is catching up quicker than one might think. Let them in.”

I quickly calculated in my head: We were in 1775, so that would make Frederick… 63. The servant returned to us and gestured us to step inside the room. As soon as we left the door behind us, it was already closing. So this was the study of Frederick. It was neither chaos nor cleanly organized; something in between. A few candles on the desk and over the lit fireplace illuminated the slowly darkening room.

The figure on the chair stood up and faced us. “So you are my guests?”

“That’s right. Actually she is, I’m just here as a travelling companion and guardian.” The Doctor grinned that grin of his again.

“I don’t remember inviting a woman.” He almost spat the last word and I had to look down to hide the fact that I had to bite my lower lip after that comment. No, women weren’t very cherished by him.

Quickly I bucked up again and dropped a curtsy. “Your Majesty, I am most honored to meet you.” Frederick the Great came towards us and frowned at us, mostly me.

“I suppose the pleasure is on my site since I invited you. You must excuse me, my mind is a little bit foggy today, Lady…?”

“Ísól. Ísól Hiarni.” I answered eagerly.

“I’ve never heard your name before, Lady Hiarni. It is most wondering why I have invited you here today.” He came closer and suddenly his expression became surprised along with a hint of dismay. “I know you.” He muttered.

Confused I shifted back a little. “I’m sorry?” I shot a gaze to the Doctor, yet he seemed to be as surprised as I was.

Frederick hesitated, muttering something under his breath. “My old eyes must have fooled me. A woman is a woman; they all are the same anyway.” He turned away and made his way back to the armchair. “Doctor, please have a seat.”

Gulping I followed the Doctor and sat down in the smaller chair opposite the desk. The king took out a small box and opened it. “Would you like some snuff?” he offered, but the Doctor refused. “I would be more pleased to know why your Majesty speaks in such manners with my dear daughter.” Internally I kissed the Doctor for that. Not that I would actually do that, but I was so glad that he was defending me.

“She’s a woman, young now, she will grow into it soon enough.”

“What do you mean to refer with ‘it’ exactly?”

“Being like all the others. Becoming fat and lazy, unfaithful to their husbands and gossiping all day.”

Now I really had to bit my lip to not throw something at him. Whether words or one of the pens lying right in front of me. Instead I took my time to look him over. He looked every inch of the old man he usually was pictured as, just… different. His face wasn’t haggard like in so many paintings, the wig was a little crooked and his eyes… his eyes just looked so very sad and exhausted… Great, now I couldn’t be mad at him anymore. After all I knew what he had gone through. I couldn’t be even a little mad…

Eventually we went into the music chamber, why exactly I hadn’t caught up on, I had pretty much started to blank out their conversation; it’s not like I ever had been a part of it. But as Frederick opened a drawer and took out his flute I was paying full attention again. Was he gonna play? If he was gonna play something on his flute I could completely forget the insults from earlier.

“I had it made by the best flute maker to be found within my borders. It’s remarkable, isn’t it?” he showed it to the Doctor.

“Indeed, it is.”

I skidded closer to get a better look on the infamous flute. It didn’t even look like something extraordinary; it was simple, dark wood without any patterns. I was almost disappointed.

Frederick cleared his throat and suddenly I noticed how close I got to him in an attempt to see the flute better.

“Excuse me.” Quickly I walked a few steps backwards and looked to the ground.

“Lord Hiarni, apologize my blunt question. Is your daughter married yet?”

Startled the Doctor blinked. “No, she isn’t.”

“Then you should hurry, she’s already acting inappropriate.”

“Excuse me!” I snapped and was ignored.

“What fool was I to invite a woman, they bring nothing but bad luck and dishonor. I never understood the fascination Francois had with you lying and false-faced beings. That invitation was fake, wasn’t it? You’re not who you claim to be, _Lady Hiarni_.” He pointed his cane to me and for a few seconds I was afraid he might hit me with it.

Furiously I smacked it away. “Now you listen to me! I may be a woman, but reducing me to my gender is sexist and pathetic. Wow, that woman you slept with in Dresden gave you some nasty disease, no need to reduce every woman to this opinion of yours! If you dare to call me “woman” one more time or make another comment like that I’m going to get seriously pissed. And you don’t want me to get seriously pissed, so shove it!” I yelled and stormed out of the room.

Running down the stairs I felt my face cooling down from the cold night air, I probably had turned bright red during my small lecture inside. I didn’t pay attention to the way, just ran until I could barely breathe anymore. Panting I collapsed onto a bench and stared into the darkness. I sat there for a while, catching my breath and feeling the cold night air creep over my sweaty skin.

“Oi, are you alright?” I didn’t need to look up to know that it was the Doctor. He sat down beside my quietly.

“I basically just told Frederick the Great to go screw himself. I’m great.” I ran my hands down my face. “Just great.”

“You want to go home?” The Doctor asked after a few moments of silence.

“Home sounds great, yes.” I nodded, but then hesitated. “I know you said only one trip, but…”

He grinned. “Where you want to go?”

“45 years back.” I said immediately.

“Well then, what are you still sitting there?” He held his hand out for me.

 

~~~~~

 

Once again the TARDIS landed somewhere between trees, but this time I was prepared and let the Doctor go first. Of course he wasn’t hit by branches. Of course.

“Here we are, spring 1730 near castle Kossenblatt.” He offered me his arm again and once again I took it.

We walked to the edge of the forest and strolled along the edge for a few minutes. It was a nice spring day, just warm enough for my dress, maybe may. Suddenly we heard voices and not even a minute after we stopped and looked into the forest confused, two men suddenly burst out of it. One fell, rolling over the grass laughing, the other one stopped, looking back at him, also laughing. The latter suddenly stopped as he noticed us, clearing his throat and kicking the one on the ground softly to make him notice us too.

“I am terribly sorry, my Lord, my Lady.” He bowed hurriedly.

The other one stood up quickly and cleaned his clothes. “My apologies, I didn’t know that we were expecting guests.”

“Actually we were just passing through, no inconvenience.” The Doctor answered before I could even open my mouth.

“Passing through Kossenblatt? Either you are mighty lost or you want to be out here for some reason.” Now finished cleaning his frock the smaller one kissed the back of my hand. “Prince Frederick. Who do I have the honor to meet this beautiful afternoon?”

I gulped. That was Frederick. In 1730. Before shit went down. Suddenly my throat felt very tight. “You may call me Ísól.” I forced a smile, hoping it didn’t look too obvious.

“Ísól? An unusual name, I’ve never heard it before.” The other man took my hand too and placed a soft kiss on it. “If we’re already on forename basis, Ísól, then I insist you call me Hans.”

That’s it, my air was cut off for the second time today. In front of me was standing Hans Hermann von Katte, the most precious human to have ever lived. Dying for his ~~lover~~ best friend. And still forgiving him. I must have swayed a little, because suddenly three pairs of hands held me upright and just as many voices talked to me. Usually I wasn’t the one to faint, but this day was just… too much. Even for me.

“I-I’m fine.” I stated. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

“You look a bit pale, would you like to sit down?” The Doctor offered.

I just nodded. Sitting down maybe wasn’t such a bad idea. I was carefully lowered to the ground and the three men joined me.

“Here.” Again the Doctor, he pulled out a water bottle from his frock. No idea how he stored it there, but I’ve travelled in time with a wooden box that was bigger on the inside, so I didn’t even bother to question anything anymore. “You should drink something.”

“Thanks.” I gulped down half the bottle and immediately felt better. Dehydration wasn’t a joke.

“That’s a strange looking bottle.” Frederick reached out to look at the plastic bottle, but the Doctor was faster and put it back into his frock. “It’s an ordinary bottle. As ordinary as it gets.” He grinned.

Frederick seemed to be a bit confused, but didn’t mention it further. “So you are passing through? Where is your destination then?”

“Berlin.” I said before thinking further about it. “Visiting relatives.”

Hans laughed. “Berlin is the right place for that; it’s always growing, just amazing.”

I just smiled, not knowing how to reply to that.

“I would love to invite you in, but I’m afraid my father’s not in his best mood today, not even guests will change that.” Frederick apologized.

“Is that why you were running?” I asked carefully.

“Partly. Mostly because Keith just fell for the same trick for the fourth time.” Hans chuckled.

“He always falls for it…” Frederick agreed.

I smiled and watched them, hopefully not too obvious. The younger Frederick was so much different from what he was always pictured as. He was small and chubby, pink cheeks and a bright smile, chestnut hair falling in soft waves down half his back and lively blue eyes, even brighter than his smile. All in all he looked more like a child than the eighteen year old I knew he was.

Hans however… The history books got it right, he wasn’t exactly handsome. Small dark eyes almost completely hidden under eyebrows, thin lips, hard features. He was taller than Frederick, not more than three inches. But his voice made up for his appearance, soft and humming in his chest.

They were a perfect couple. _Yes, I ship them! Who knows their story and doesn’t?_

We sat there for a while, a crown prince, a lieutenant, a girl from the 21th century and a time travelling alien, just talking and enjoying the present. I wished desperately to make it last longer, but soon enough Hans had to remind us that they really needed to head back to the castle.

As we said our farewells I tried my best not to cry. Because I knew what was gonna happen, I knew the disaster that would strike far too soon. When they asked what was wrong I just said that I felt tired. I wanted to tell them, wanted to warn them, scream at Frederick not to try and flee, beg them not to do any of the following, but there was the Doctors hand on my shoulder, a constant reminder of what I had to promise him before going here. Changing the course of history would be fatal, destructive, maybe even mean the end of the world. So I just stood there biting my lips bloody and feeling tears pour out of my eyes without stopping, watching them disappear into the forest again, their hands entwined as soon as they thought they were out of sight.

A sob escaped my throat and the Doctor pulled me close, rubbing my back soothingly.

“Can’t we do anything?” I sobbed softly into his chest.

“No.” He answered without hesitating. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not fair, he doesn’t deserve it! They don’t deserve it!” I cried and felt even more tears, along with a running nose and a lump in my throat.

“No, they don’t. But there’s nothing we can do.”

“No!” I screamed, trying to push him away. I wanted to kick and scream, to run after them, to tell them, Hans couldn’t die! Not when I had the chance to save him! Not when I had the chance to save them both!

But the Doctor held me close, even as my knees buckled he didn’t let go and sank with me to the ground again, not letting me go, for better or for worse.

I felt my hands shaking as I clutched the fabric of his frock, burying my face into his shoulder and sobbing quietly. In six months Hans would die, die for his crown prince who meant everything to him, die for a crime he didn’t commit. In six months Frederick was gonna change, he would lie in his prison cell for weeks, with hallucinations and delusions. And I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

“I’m sorry.” I sobbed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save them.”

“Nobody could.” The Doctor whispered, eyes wet, but I didn’t see it.

 

~~~~~

 

“He said that he knew me.” I whispered and stared at an inside wall of the TARDIS.

“Hm?” The Doctor looked to me, asking quietly.

I turned around and looked at him. “In Sanssouci, right after we met Frederick. He said that he knew me.”

“Well, he was right, you met him twice, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but… He immediately said that he was wrong. Do you think that he really recognized me?”

“He was an old man, I can’t tell you for sure.”

“Doctor, do you think he recognized me?”

He hesitated. “Yes. I think he recognized you. But the memory was too painful for him. His friend was still alive when he first met you.”

“You think he blocked it out?”

“It is possible. Also, you looked exactly the same 45 years apart; that might have been confusing.”

I snorted and stood up, joining him by the control boards. “I want to go home.” I said with a lump in my throat. He smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Of course.” He said and set the TARDIS for my home.

When I stepped outside I was greeted by rain and the stuffiness of a summer’s afternoon in Iceland. Around me my hometown in the 21th century. I was home. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and enjoyed the rain on my skin. It felt good.

“So I take this is goodbye?” The Doctor once again leaned against his Spaceship.

“For now.” I smiled as well as I could.

“You think we will see each other again?”

“You’re the time traveler, you tell me.” I smirked.

He actually chuckled at that. “It would be fantastic to meet you again one day, Ísól Hiarni.”

“I would be too. Just… no giant bugs, alright?”

“Can’t promise anything.” For a few moments we lingered there. “I should head home now. See you around.” I waved and turned around, walking down the street.

“See you around.” I heard the Doctor call, then the sound of the TARDIS. When I turned around again, the blue box was gone.

I looked into the sky. “If you can hear me up there, Hans and Frederick, I… I hope you can forgive me for not telling you. I hope you understand why I couldn’t do it and I hope- I just hope that you finally found the happiness you deserve.” Another tear slipped out of my eye, but this time I didn’t care.

I walked home with my head high, never noticing the rainbow following the rain clouds on my way home.


End file.
